The stranger in the fairys
by SoldierGame
Summary: A distressed hakuei, hearing about fairytail, goes and begs them to keep her younger brother, hakuryuu with them. Without waiting for a answer, she leaves. This is my first fanfic ever! It may not be that good but I hope you like it! Tell me if a name is spelled wrong (my phone may auto-correct it) Enjoy!
1. Arrival and adventure

Okay guys I'm really bad with timelines!

So hakuryuu is there about 2 years before erza joins when she is 11 (erza is 19 In the anime) and for hakuryuu to be 16 (his original age in magi) it would take 10 years for him to get there. And I'm not quite sure when natsu and gray joined. So I'm just going to say they didn't get there until about a year before erza when they were nine (since gray is eighteen) so that next year they would be 10 and erza would be 11 sorry if this is confusing. Also I haven't gotten super far in the anime I stopped watching in like the 130s to 150s

A distressed eleven year old hakuei enters the fairytail guild hall, she begs makarov to keep her little 6 year old brother, hakuryuu with him. "please sir!" she cries, desperately "you must keep him with you!" with that she turns her back and runs out of the guild hall, leaving her little brother. Hakuryuu just stares after her. makarov looks closer at the boy, one eye dark blue, one eye pale blue, the side with the pale blue eye has a huge scar, the child has black hair.

Makarov isn't sure what to do, "well…" he starts. Hakuryuu looks at him. Makarov looks around. "can anyone keep him with you?" He asked. silence. Makarov sighed. "I guess I'll have to take him home" to this hakuryuu shook his head. "no thank you" he told him "I shall be fine on my own" he started to turn around when Makarov grabbed his shoulder "wait" Makarov told him "you should become part of fairy tail, even if you only have that spear to defend yourself with, we will always help you" "well for now I only have this spear but.." hakuryuu said, "a long time ago a sorcerer put a spell on my country, it was meant to stop us having magic, but, instead it simply changed it. And now we have huge towers we call 'dungeons' appearing all over our country. If you conquer a dungeon you get the powers of what we call djinns, there are all sorts of different djinns, fire, water, earth, wind" hakuryuu explained "I will capture one someday… but for now I'll guess I'll stay here…"

And so he did.. and about a year later when he was seven, two boys came. Not together, separate. They fought a lot, but hakuryuu ignored it, keeping to himself as usual. Every now and then the kid named natsu would try to talk to him, he would answer his questions but apparently he was too boring for natsu.

And gray constantly stripping down was another annoying thing.

Another year passed, hakuryuu started preparing to go back to his country to conquer a dungeon when another girl arrived, an eleven year old girl. She was a bit odd and wore an eyepatch, when she had gone to get her eye fixed, he left for his country.

It took a couple of weeks to get there but he did it anyway. He found a dungeon named _zagan_ that he decided to conquer. He had to find his way through it, the first part had lots of doors throughout, he opened many of them until he finally found the right one, by then many of the animals that had lived in the houses he opened the doors of were mad. He quickly went in and closed the door behind him. He had to jump on some moving platforms while dodging flying animals.

There were many tasks like this, and it was quite difficult, once he had fought an animal that could only be killed by magic, so, he used a strategy only people from his country could use. _Magic manipulation._

After taking a couple of these animals out he made it to the treasure room. But what he found surprised him, a group of children just like him fighting. A young girl with red hair lay on the ground, wounded. Another with yellow hair was fighting a swordsman. And one with long blue hair in a braid fighting some sort of monster. Hakuryuu had no idea who these people were, but he knew something was wrong. The people they were fighting weren't part of the dungeon, he needed to help them. The one with. London hair was closest he looked at him and realized, he was on the ground, about to be killed, without thinking about it, his body rushed forward. He pushed the blond haired kid out of the way but… he looked over in shock as he felt his arm get chopped off. He fell to the ground, holding the stump, the blond kid was shocked. But enraged he attacked harder, avenchaly tricking the swordsman and stabbing him. But, the blue haired boy was having more trouble. His enemy was much stronger.. hakuryuu _knew_ he had to help, but he didn't know how. His thoughts raced until finally he called out _"Zagan!"_ suddenly his spear glowed for a second, then a mark appeared, hakuryuu watched in amazement as his arm grew back, made of wood. He turned to the monster, he dashed forward with his spear, momentarily distracted the kid shot some light at it. _Must be from a different country._ Hakuryuu thought. The monster hissed and turned back to the blue haired kid. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the red haired girl kicked the monster on the forehead. The beast transformed into a young girl. Blue haired, she wore a pink dress. She knelt on the ground, she looked up… and then spotted the corpse of the man.

She looked shocked and crawled over to him. "h-hey" she said "you.. you can't be dead… right..?" she said, smiling with tears in her eyes, "you can't be.." she layer down on the body of the man and cried, the children watched, shocked. Suddenly the girl pulled out a knife. "you promised you'd always be with me" she yelled, point the knife at her throat "so I'll come with you!" the blond haired boy started rushing towards her, too late. Everyone was shocked. Hakuryuu watched as the blond boy sat next to the girls corpse. "poor girl" he said wiping the tears off her face. The blue haired boy and the red haired girl went over too. They went and sat for a few minutes in silence. Finally getting up, the blond boy walked over to him "um.." he said "thank you for saving me, I'm alibaba." then he pointed to the blue haired kid "this is aladdin" then he turned and Pointed ate the red haired girl "and that's morgiana" "my name is hakuryuu" hakuryuu told them. "well um.. thanks again" alibaba said. Hakuryuu just nodded. Suddenly a huge magic circle appeared underneath them. On the way back, they got to see a view of the planet. "wow!" aladdin exclaimed "look alibaba! It's just like amon!" "you've been in a dungeon before?" hakuryuu asked "yeah!" aladdin told him, he then went on to tell him every little detail of the dungeon. Suddenly as he was on the middle of describing the djinn, amon, there was a sudden glow, alibaba, morgiana, and aladdin appeared where the dungeon used to be, hakuryuu was sent somewhere in fiore. It took a few days travel to get back. When he finally entered the guild hall, everyone was shocked. "Hakuryuu!" makarov yelled "we thought you were dead! It's been a couple of months now" "the traveling took about a month" hakuryuu said calmly "and there's no sense of time in a dungeon" makarov sighed "I'm guessing you captured it?" he asked "of cour-" he was cut off by erza who had seen his arm "what happened to your arm?" she asked "it got cut off" he told her. There were surprised murmurs. "how did you get a new one?" mirajane asked "Zagan made it" he explained. "Who is Zagan?" natsu demanded "my djinn" hakuryuu told them "really?!" natsu started looking around excitedly "where is he?!" hakuryuu pointed to the mark on his staff "right here" he told natsu, natsu looked disappointed.

It had been a few years, hakuryuu was ten. "Hakuryuu" master makarov was calling him "yes?" he asked "look at this.." he held up a job… it had a picture of him and hakuei. It read:

 **LOST**

The female is the first princess of the kou empire: Hakuei Ren.

Description: medium height 15 yo girl with long black hair and blue eyes.

The male is the fourth prince of the kou empire: Hakuryuu ren.

Description: medium height 10 yo boy with black hair, has a scar on the left side of his face, one pale blue eye, one dark blue eye.

"You never told us you were royalty!" makarov exclaimed "and now there will be people trying to capture you! Do you know how much trouble this will cause fairyt-" "then I'll leave" hakuryuu said. Makarov just stared at him. "no" makarov said "you are my child.. but I'm assuming since you haven't gone back you don't want to. Is that correct?" makarov asked. Hakuryuu nodded "my mother tryed to kill me and my siblings" he told them, some people gasped "she succeed on killing my two older brothers, but hakuei managed to get out before she could get hurt, and later I managed to escape as well" hakuryuu explained.


	2. Carriage Assassination

Okay, so I'm gonna add ja'far in!

But it's gonna be young ja'far, so instead of being 24 like he originally was in the anime he is gonna be 16

CHAPTER TWO: Carriage assassination

"Give me hakuryuu" A man came in, he was a bit taller than average, wore dark clothing, and had gray hair. He seemed serious and threatening, everyone in fairy tail faced towards him, ready to attack. Hakuryuu heard someone mutter "he must be strong, if he has the confidence to walk in here and demand one of members" the man spotted Hakuryuu "I see you! Brat, come here NOW!" he yelled at hakuryuu, hakuryuu didn't move, instead he said "Come forth ruler over earth, become one with me, _Zagan!_ " he transformed into his djinn. Everyone was shocked. They had never seen his djinn equip before, the man was shocked as well. "what the…" he whispered, as he saw the kid flying. "leave now" hakuryuu told the man "tell your friends, that no matter how strong you are, you'll never defeat a whole guild _and_ a dungeon conqueror" The man growled, then turned around and left.

They waited a few minutes. When he did not return hakuryuu unequipped. natsu ran up to him "woahhh!" natsu yelled "How did you do that?!" not waiting for a reply he continued talking "I mean, it was soooo cool! You scared off that guy so easily! I wanna know how! TEACH ME HOW!" natsu was going crazy. "Natsu" hakuryuu said "it's not something you can be taught, and since you already have your own powers, you could _never_ get it." natsu looked disappointed, then he looked around and realized everyone was arguing and fighting again, he quickly jumped into the fray and started fighting.

Hakuryuu just sat down and tried to block everyone else out, when that didn't work, he decided to go on a job to get away from people. He went up to the board, he picked a job that needed a bodyguard. He showed it to makarov, who nodded.

And so off hakuryuu went.

He found the meeting place, outside a huge mansion, he was guarding a man and his 4 year old daughter. When the man saw him, he laughed "I ask for a bodyguard and they send a child" he said "well, as long as your strong, kid" hakuryuu nodded. The man showed hakuryuu his daughter, his daughter was a little girl with blond curls and deep, emerald eyes. She smiled when she saw hakuryuu "hi-hi" she said.

After that hakuryuu was told to sit with the carriage driver in case of emergencies. Nothing went wrong the first part of the trip…

Hakuryuu sensed something was coming, something _dangerous._

Suddenly, from out of the trees, a young boy came, he was Hakuryuu's age. He was covered in bandages, he had white hair and green eyes. He jumped towards hakuryuu, hakuryuu managed to dodge. But the boy killed the carriage driver instead. He then attempted to kill hakuryuu again, hakuryuu managed to grab one of his wires. He pulled himself and the boy off the carriage. They both got up immediately, the boy sent his wires at hakuryuu, hakuryuu attacked with his wooden dragon, he managed to jump to the side a little but the blade cut his leg. The boy jumped above the dragon, but the dragon quickly turned and bit down on the wire. _Got him!_ Hakuryuu kid jumped on top of the Dragon, and using his wire yelled _"bararaq sei!"_ his dragon lit on fire from the electricity, the boy pulled his wire out, he jumped back.. right into Hakuryuu's trap, suddenly roots grew up around the kid, and before he could jump pit, he was trapped. Hakuryuu looked at the child, who was now trying to light the roots on fire "that won't work" hakuryuu told him "the ground here is very wet, it can't be lit"

The boy glared at him "What's your name?" hakuryuu asked "ja'far" the told him "now let me out" "No, your going to wait here" not waiting for an answer, he ran up to the carrige. "are you two all right?" he asked the passengers "y-yes" the man said, shakily.

The last parts of their journey were completely fine, leaving the carrige, he walked back to ja'far, "I've decided" he told him "I'm bringing you back with me to fairy tail"

Sorry this one was a bit shorter!


	3. Hakuei

It took awhile to drag ja'far back to fairy tail, when they finally got there hakuryuu was hiding ja'fars wires and had ja'far in the mouth of his wooden dragon. Natsu immediately ran up and demanded "Who is that?" "someone who tried to attack my client" hakuryuu told natsu. He then went up to makarov "I think he should join fairytail" hakuryuu told him. Everyone was shocked, especially ja'far. "he's strong enough" hakuryuu told them. "Well.. if you recommend him.. I guess" makarov said.

A little while later they had finally gotten the stamp on ja'far. They then gave him his wires back, he looked annoyed. "Now your one of us" makarov told him, he then turned to everyone else "Ja'far is now a member of fairy tail!" he shouted. Everyone cheered, ja'far was surprised. After awhile the cheering stopped. Then natsu ran up to ja'far "hey!" natsu yelled, even though they were only a few feet from each other "Why don't you come live with me?!" ja'far looked at him for a second "No" he said, then exited the guild hall. "he's just as stuck up as gray" natsu muttered "What was that?!" gray shouted, they started fighting. Hakuryuu sighed, _can't those two ever get along?_ He thought. He decided to follow ja'far, he left the guild hall but found no trace of ja'far, so he started wandering around. He eventually saw ja'far, he was running on the rooftops. Hakuryuu used his plants to make a stairway up. He then ran after ja'far. "Ja'far!" he shouted "Wait!" ja'far didn't look back. He kept running. He eventually got to a place to far to jump, he stopped and turned around. "Hakuryuu" ja'far said "What do you want?" "I can lend you money to stay in a apartment, or you can stay in mine" Hakuryuu told him "I don't need h-" hakuryuu interrupted him "I don't care ja'far your coming with me!" he grabbed ja'fars arm. He led ja'far to his apartment, it was a small apartment with only one bedroom, "there are two beds in the bedroom" hakuryuu told ja'far "You can use the one I never use" ja'far grunted.

TIME SKIP! 2 years

Ja'far and hakuryuu are twelve now.

Hakuryuu had been searching for his sister for about a year now, he still had no leads on where she could be. Ja'far helped him now and then, using his connections to try to get info.

But no one knew where she was. Hakuryuu was losing hope. He still made regular trips around the country on his various jobs. Ja'far seemed more friendly now, probably because he had finally been shown kindness. He gave up his assassination jobs, and stopped wearing his bandages, although his hair was still very messy. One day after Ja'far came back from a job he rushed into the apartment "Hakuryuu!" he said "I think I found something on Hakuei!"

Hakuryuu was shocked, Ja'far explained "my job was to protect a jewelry shop from theft, and when I saw the camera footage I saw a girl walking outside that perfectly matched your description!" he then pulled a picture out of his pocket. It showed a girl about 17 with long black hair a small beauty mark below her lip with a scar on one side of her face and blue eyes. "That's her.." Hakuryuu whispered "Where was this?" "here I can take you there!" Ja'far said grabbing his hand "It's not far" he took hakuryuu out to a slightly smaller city about a day away. He brought hakuryuu to the jewelry shop. They started looking around for clues. They asked a few people if they had seen her, they did this for a couple hours until someone finally said "Oh? That girl? She comes around here sometimes, I'm pretty sure she lives somewhere in the woods" after they told them that Hakuryuu and Ja'far started searching the woods. Before long it started getting dark, "C'mon Hakuryuu, It's getting too dark to search" Hakuryuu argued for a couple minutes before finally agreeing and going back.

The next morning they went back into the woods again, they searched all over. They finally got to a beautiful waterfall, Hakuryuu saw movement behind it and pointed "Look, Ja'far! I think there's someone behind there!" Ja'far nodded, they made their way over the the waterfall. They found a crack in the rock leading into a cave behind the waterfall… and there they found…. Hakuei! But she was being attacked "Hakuei!" Hakuryuu shouted charging in. Ja'far came in behind. Hakuei was shocked to see Hakuryuu she then turned and djinn equipped she blew the men out of the cave before Hakuryuu and Ja'far could enter the fight. She unequipped and looked at hakuryuu "Hakuryuu.." she said "How did you find me?" "Ja'far helped me" Hakuryuu told her, pointing at Ja'far he was working in the village near here when he found you on a security camera" "..maybe that's how those men found me.." Hakuei said. She looked at hakuryuu "Did you stay with fairy tail?" she asked, Hakuryuu nodded. "Good" Hakuei smiled "But I'm guessing you want me to come back with you?" she asked. "Yes" Hakuryuu told her. She shook her head "I can't, it makes fairy tail too big a target." Hakuryuu was surprised "But you can djinn equip too" Hakuei looked at him "You have a djinn?" she asked "Yes" Hakuryuu told her "It's Zagan " he told her "I have Paimon" she said. "Are… Are you sure your not coming with us?" Hakuryuu asked "Yes… I'm sure hakuryuu" Hakuei said "And I know this is mean to say but, I don't think you should visit me either" Hakuryuu looked at her, confused. She explained "If someone followed you, they would know where I am and plan a huge ambush" "Oh.." Hakuryuu said "Well… then we should probably go." He smiled and hugged Hakuei, who started crying a little bit.

Was that long enough? I don't know, but I'm happy that people are actually reading this! ^-^ thank you soooo much! Please send feedback if you can :D


	4. Battle

Ah guys I just realized, Aladdin would have to be younger than Morgiana's and Alibaba so he could be twelve when it goes to everyone's normal age! So just pretend he was younger than the others.

When Hakuryuu and Ja'far got back to fairy tail they didn't tell anyone about finding Hakuei. The less people that knew the better. A couple months later Hakuryu wanted to go see Hakuei again, but Ja'far wouldn't let him "You don't want her to be in danger, do you?" Ja'far kept telling him whenever Hakuryuu asked if they should go. One day, when Ja'far and Hakuryuu were hanging out in the guild hall, Natsu came in holding up a poster "Hey! guys look at this!" the poster was about a wizards contest in the next town. Makarov looked at it. "Sounds like a great idea!" he said.

So the next day almost everyone left for the contest, most of them went just to watch. It took about a day to get there, the whole city was crowded with wizards. And then, Hakuryuu spotted a few familiar people.. _they're the kids from the dungeon!_ He thought. The blue haired boy, Aladdin spotted him "Morg!" he said "Alibaba! Look, it's hakuryuu!" they all came over Ja'far asked "who are they?" "I met them In the dungeon" Hakuryuu told him. "Well, nice to meet you" Ja'far said. They introduced themselves. "So are you three entering the contest?" Ja'far asked "Yup!" Aladdin said. But when they got to the table.. "Sorry" he said, looking at Aladdin "Your too young to enter" Aladdin was disappointed. "Don't worry, Aladdin, you can cheer us on!" Alibaba told him, Morgiana nodded. Aladdin went off to get a good seat. A few hours later, Hakuryuu, Morgiana, Ja'far, and Alibaba entered the large clearing which had been set up to fight in, for the first round they were all put in separate, small rings with their opponent

Hakuryuu's fight

Hakuryuu looked at the adult woman who was his opponent. She was tall and slim with long wavy hair and blue silk clothes. _Probably a water wizard_ Hakuryuu thought. "Begin!" Yelled the man over the speakers. There was a lot of noise. Hakuryuu decided not to djinn equip. Instead he turned his arm into the wooden dragon. The woman, surprised, barely had enough time to try to dodge. The dragon tore some of her silk dress, "You stupid brat!" she yelled at him "This was expensive!" "then you shouldn't have worn it to fight" Hakuryuu told her calmly. She frowned. Then sent some water at him, which he easily dodged, then attacked her from behind with some plants. It gripped her legs so she couldn't move, then he attacked her with his wooden dragon. A second before it would've gotten her she screamed "I surrender!" the dragon stopped, an inch from her face, the crying woman was led out by two men.

Ja'far's fight

Ja'far faced the man, he had very broad shoulders and tan skin, he had a scar that went from behind his ear down to his neck. He growled at Ja'far "Back out now, kid" he told Ja'far "Before I hurt you" Ja'far looked at him "This is a _fight_ it's not only going to be you attacking" he told the man, this made the man angry, he growled louder. "Begin!" the command was given. The man immediately rushed forward. He was slow, Ja'far easily side stepped. He then whipped around and caught the man with his wires " _Bararaq sei_ " he yelled, the guy was electrocuted, knocking him out.

Alibaba fight

Alibaba stared at the kid who was his opponent, it was a kid with spiky pink hair a white scarf, a vest, and pants. He was yelling and setting off a lot of fire, _he's kinda like a really crazy Aladdin_ Alibaba thought. "Begin!" the boy charged straight for Alibaba. Alibaba transformed his sword and swung it at the kid, who jumped back. But Alibaba sent fire from the tip of the sword, setting the boys clothes on fire, the boy… Ate the fire. Alibaba was shocked. _what the…_ he decided to try to get in close, that wasn't a problem, the kid charged straight towards him, Alibaba jumped out of the way as he tried to attack him with his fire dragon roar. He then tripped the kid as he landed grabbed his hair, and put his sword to his neck. He won the battle.

The kid yelling about Alibaba cheating as he was being dragged away.

Morgiana's fight

Morgiana was facing a green haired man, his hair looked like vines. The man had a smirk on, the smirk that says "I'm better than you" but that smirk was wrong, Morgiana knew it. "Begin!" the man's vine hair attacked her. Morgiana jumped out of the way, she used her fire chains to burn the nearby vine hair.

She jumped towards the man, he barely jumped out of the way. They continued to attack and dodge each other's attacks for another minute or so before Morgiana started getting impatient, she cracked the ground with her toes. This startled the man, distracting him. She used this opportunity and kicked him in the face, she knocked out a few teeth, "I suwwender" the man managed to say, spitting out blood.

Hakuryuu later learned that Gray and Erza had won their matches.

Hakuryuu, Ja'far, Aladdin, Alibaba, and morgiana decided to stay in the same hotel together. "Wooow!" Aladdin said, jumping on the bed "It's soooo soft!" they decided that since there were only two beds that Aladdin and alibaba (being the most restless sleepers) would get one, while Morgiana, Ja'far, and Hakuryuu would use the other. In the morning, Hakuryuu was surprised to find Morgiana with her head on his chest (yes, I ship morgiana and hakuryuu) he tapped her lightly on the shoulder, she woke up, seeing that she was laying on Hakuryuu, she blushed. She almost fell out of bed. Then they woke everyone else up. "C'mon" Hakuryuu said trying to get Alibaba to wake up, then morgiana walked over and whispered in Alibaba's ear "Food" he was up in a second, it took a while longer to wake Aladdin up. "We have about three hours to do whatever we want" Hakuryuu told the others. None of them knew what to do, so they just wandered, it had been 30 or so minutes when they turned into a back alley way to see three men in black robes with white cloths over their heads and thorn crowns. When they saw the children they ran. One stayed behind though, thinking he could kill them easily. But before he could even start his attack he was killed, by Ja'far. Everyone was shocked. Hakuryuu wasn't as shocked as everyone else though, Ja'far used to be an assassin. Although Hakuryuu hadn't seen him kill like that before. When he turned around, there was anger in his eyes. Everyone except Hakuryuu took a step back. "Ja'far" Hakuryuu said "Calm down" Ja'far took a few breathes, the anger in his eyes faded, but it was still there. "Do you know them, Ja'far?" Hakuryuu asked. "Yes" Ja'far told him, "they're the ones who made me become an assassin… they even made me kill my own parents when I was six"


	5. Kougyoku

Hakuryuu knew he had seen those men somewhere before, he _knew_ it. Suddenly, he remembered. _Fire.. men in black and white… his older brothers fighting…_

When they got to the stadium, Hakuryuu noticed the opponents seemed stronger, more confident. _It would be better to end the fight quickly._ Hakuryuu thought.

Hakuryuu's fight

he entered the ring he faced a short man, he almost seemed to look like a rock. "Begin!" hakuryuu ran towards the man, the man put up a rock wall. Hakuryuu smashed through, but the man had already moved. Hakuryuu dodged an attack from the side hen sent his iron dragon towards the man who, once again, blocked with a wall. Hakuryuu and the man repeated this a few times before hakuryuu made a second dragon grow from the ground behind him and attack him from behind.

Ja'fars fight

Ja'far faced erza. He wasn't certain of victory, but he knew there was a chance. "Begin!" Both of them attacked, Erza had an advantage, her being older and taller. Although she wasn't quite as quick as Ja'far. Ja'far sent his wires flying all around her. She wasn't sure where too protect, so she wasn't prepared when he cut deep into her arm, she grabbed her arm and jumped back, attempting to grab one of the wires, Ja'far appeared in front of it and kicked her. She stumbled backwards, hopelessly trying to track where Ja'far was coming from. Avenchaley, after she had gotten many more cuts she surrendered.

Alibaba's fight

Alibaba faced his opponent, a tall, lanky man, he was snow white. "Begin!" Alibaba charged forward with his fire sword. The man changed his stance so that the sun reflected off his skin, straight into Alibaba's eyes. Alibaba squinted for a moment, the opponent got behind him, kicking him in the back. Alibaba whipped around to face the man, who had started trying to blind him again. Alibaba dashed towards him, with his eyes closed, he swung wildly, hoping he may hit his target, avenchaley, he did. He sliced his back open, the man had to surrender.

Morgiana's fight

Morgiana looked at the strange half tiger half man beast before her. She wasn't fazed, she had seen this kind of thing before. "Begin!" the tiger began bounding towards her, growling. She jumped up over the beast's head and came down hard, the beast retreated, then it advanced again, Morgiana sighed _doesn't learn, does it?_ She thought. She jumped towards the beast and hit it square in the forehead.

They met up after their fights, "It's good none of us has lost yet" Ja'far said. "Bit this tournament is earlier in the day, so we get to do whatever we want now!" they were about to leave when natsu rushed up to Ja'far "HOW DID YOU BEAT ERZA?!" he demanded, Ja'far held up his hands, "umm.. I just did…?" he said. "urghhh!" natsu shouted "Fight me! Then I can prove I'm stronger than erza! by beating you!" hakuryuu intervened "No, Natsu" he said "you can't fight Ja'far" Natsu was still mad, then he saw Alibaba "Argh!" he shouted "You're the one who beat me! I'm gonna beat you up later!" alibaba looked at him "You can try.." he smiled. This made Natsu even angrier, Aladdin said "Hi, I'm Aladdin! What's your name?" Natsu looked at him, "I'm natsu" he told Aladdin "Wooow" Aladdin said "Your hair looks so cool!" Natsu smiled "Yeah, right!? Yours is too!" they started talking, the rest were relieved that Natsu wasn't mad anymore. After a while, Aladdin pulled out his magic turban "woahhhh!" Natsu yelled "that's so cool! Let's go fly around!" Aladdin nodded,

"You guys can go do what you want!" he told the others as they got on the turban, he waved as it took off and they heard a "WAHOOO!" as the turban flew off.

They wandered around for a while, they started getting hungry, they went into a shop to get some food, they found many other wizards there. And then Hakuryuu saw the water lady He had beaten. She was with some talking to some men who were wearing black clocks as to not show their face, the lady noticed him then she pointed at him, the men looked around at him, the woman then shouted "Get him!" the men attacked, one jumped forwards, the clock flew off him, a… Cheetah?! Alibaba got in his way and started to fight with him. Then another one jumped forward… a monkey. Morgiana started fighting it, they were knocking over tables, the guests were panicking, Ja'far shouted "We have to get outside!" they all backed out the door, leading the creatures into a large square, a third one followed, he was an elephant, he went straight for Hakuryuu, hakuryuu and Ja'far started fighting it. Morgiana was busy attempting to kill the monkey who just kept multiplying every time she kicked it. Alibaba was having a sword fight with the 'far paused in battle for a moment and looked up, a magic carpet was flying over them, a young girl with pinkish red hair was on it. _Royalty_ Ja'far thought when he saw her clothes. Hakuryuu glanced up after he saw the shadow, when the girl saw his face, she gasped, then called her animal men back. She landed. And ran over to them, "Hakuryuu!" she yelled, hugging him "you're okayyyy!" she started crying "We were so worried…" the others looked confused, then hakuryuu explained "My sister in law, kougyoku" the kougyoku separated from him and took his hands "why didn't you come back, Hakuryuu?" she asked. "Because" Hakuryuu told her "Fairy tail is my home now" the Kougyoku was confused "Fairy.. tail?" she asked. Hakuryuu nodded, "My guild" he told her, then she looked around "Are these all members of your guild?" she asked "No" Hakuryuu told her "Only Ja'far" he said pointing at Ja'far. "Nice to meet you all" kougyoku said "I am the second princess of the kou empire, kougyoku"

Yeah.. I'm just adding all my favorite characters aren't i? Who knows, maybe judar will be next :3 also sorry I didn't post one yesterday I literally got NO SLEEP so I tried working on it a bit last night but I was too tired.


	6. Al thamen

After the others introduced themselves kougyoku quickly became interested in fairy tail. She asked lots of questions like "How many people are in it?" and "are there any other kids?" after awhile she said "Right! I've made up my mind… I'm joining fairy tail!" everyone was surprised "ummm... " Ja'far said "are you sure that's a good idea?" kougyoku nodded happily "Of course it is! Now I can-" she was interrupted when something inside her seemed to _break_. She gasped, knowing what it was. She looked up at her carpet which was landing. The bodies of her three beast men were there. They had some stab wounds but they had no idea how. Kougyoku was shocked. She sat down next to them and started crying. Hakuryuu wasn't sure how to comfort her but luckily Ja'far stepped in. He put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her, no one could've guessed he was a ex assassin. After a few minutes Kougyoku calmed down. Morgiana had already left to find someone who could try to track down the murderers. She returned with some wizards that had been stationed a few blocks away. They saw the children, then the men beasts. One of the wizards stayed there to guard them. The others started searching the whole area. After they had moved away, the other wizard turned around to face them, he had a evil smile on his face, he looked at kougyoku and Morgiana for a second. Hakuryuu already knew what he was thinking and knocked the man too the ground, alibaba and ja'far held him down too. When the other wizards got back they were quite surprised. Ja'far explained the situation to them, they then told him they couldn't find anything. They took the other wizard away saying they'd send someone for the body's and the children could leave.

They took kougyoku back to their hotel to help her calm down. Morgiana made sure she was comfortable and even made her some food. Kougyoku felt a little better a while later. They were all sitting down on the couch when Aladdin came in. he asked "who is she?" already trying to climb onto her lap. Hakuryuu threw him off. "my step sister" he told Aladdin as he ran back up to the couch, this time he sat on Morgiana. Hakuryuu wasn't sure why, but he didn't like Aladdin on Morgiana either…

They got a roll in bed for kougyoku to sleep in that night. They put it between the two beds so she could wake someone up if needed.

Ja'far's pov

It was about one in the morning when Ja'far woke up to the sound of kougyoku quietly crying. He was the closest one too her on their bed so he looked over at her. He lay there for a few minutes and when she didn't stop he got up. He sat on the edge of the bed laying a hand on her leg to comfort her. She was surprised for a moment, then she moved over to make more room, he sat down close too her head, she was still crying, though not as much. When she was still crying a couple minutes later he lay his head down and let her lean on him. He drifted off…

The next morning Ja'far woke up before everyone else and got dressed by the time everyone else was up. He made them all breakfast and later kougyoku whispered a thank you.

End of pov

The next morning on their walk over they saw more of the "thorn crown men" as kougyoku started calling them. She also said "sometimes I see them near lady gyoukuen" this made hakuryuu remember how he had also seen them around his mother. They reached the stadium, Aladdin and kougyoku got some seats.

The match was about to begin when suddenly… there was a scream over the speaker then silence. Suddenly, the thorn crown men appeared from all different parts of the stadium. Hakuryuu suddenly realized, _they're after me, aren't they?_ His suspicions were confirmed when several of them ran straight towards him. Hakuryuu used his plants too drag them underground. He saw many of the wizards that were watching jump into the stadium to get more room to fight. Soon the stadium was a bloody battlefield. The thorn crown men weren't as strong and we're easily overpowered after the surprise faded. Soon the fight was finished.

Then a new speaker announced

"we are very sorry but due to this happening the event is being discontinued and shall not be finished" he bowed and left. No one was very surprised, the magic council would want to check this out.

They all went back to the hotel after makarov announced they would be leaving the next day. Then Hakuryuu finally asked his friends the question he had wanted to ask them for a while. "Will you join fairy tail?" his friends didn't seemed surprised that he asked that and after talking for a few minutes they accepted. They still had quite a while before bed so they decided to go around and maybe try to find some more thorn crown men. They actually found a few. Ja'far interrogated one of them and found out they were a group called "Al thamen" Ja'far killed all of the Al thamen members they found, Showing no mercy. The others were still surprised at how easily he would kill them, kougyoku was even more surprised thinking _this_ _ **can't**_ _be the same person who helped me last night!_

After they had found quite a few Al thamen members it was dark and they went back to the hotel. Kougyoku once again was sleeping on the rolling bed but this time she asked "ummm… Ja'far can… can you.. umm… s-sleep in my bed with me?" everyone was surprised but Ja'far accepted. Kougyoku slept better that night, Ja'far had a comforting presence even though she saw him brutally murder several people earlier. She thought Ja'far seemed _different_ from the others… he was kind and caring, yet could easily murder someone… as these thoughts of Ja'far filled her head kougyoku fell asleep…

Okay guys if you understand what I'm doing I think I _might_ have Ja'far and kougyoku be together. I probably will, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	7. Shopping

The next morning hakuryuu and Ja'far took the others to makarov, explaining how they wanted to join, makarov told them they could I'd they wished to. Natsu was happy that Aladdin was joining. Erza liked Morgiana. Kougyoku stayed close to hakuryuu and Ja'far. Nothing important happened for the next couple of years.

It was around when Hakuryuu was 14 that he noticed that he seemed to have caught the attention of laxus. At first he ignored it. Then, when Ja'far noticed it, he decided he should pay more attention to it. One day he noticed laxus following him, Ja'far and kougyoku home (kougyoku now lived with them to be close to hakuryuu, the others found their own house) hakuryuu thought about confronting him, but he decided not to. _I just hope he loses interest soon_. A couple days later kougyoku and Ja'far had gone on a job together and hakuryuu was walking home alone. Suddenly, laxus appeared in front of him. "hey kid" he said, this annoyed hakuryuu a bit. "I visited some friends from a different guild and I saw this poster on their job board" he held up the poster that showed hakuryuu and hakuei. Makarov had taken those jobs down. Laxus smiled at the surprised look on hakuryuu's face. "why don't you just come here? You know there's a pretty big price over your head, maybe you could tell me where your sister is to" This made hakuryuu very mad. He was demanding that he give himself up, not only that but give him his sisters secret location! Laxus seemed to sense that and sent a bolt of lightning at hakuryuu, hakuryuu dodged. Laxus was surprised at his speed. Hakuryuu then sent his wooden dragon at laxus. Laxus jumped sideways but the dragon turned and hit him, knocking him back a few feet. A vine then grabbed his ankle and threw him into a wall. He threw another bit of lightning at hakuryuu, hakuryuu was sending his wooden dragon at him and couldn't dodge, he got zapped, but he managed to get back up. He sent his wooden dragon back at laxus. This time knocking him back and using the same trick he used on Ja'far 4 years ago. Laxus stumbled into his trap and roots grew up around him, blocking him in.

The next day neither hakuryuu nor laxus mentioned this to anyone, laxus stopped paying attention to hakuryuu. Kougyoku and Ja'far came back and they seemed closer than ever. Hakuryuu had known for a while kougyoku was crushing on Ja'far. Although he wasn't sure about Ja'far's feelings. He knew Ja'far liked kougyoku, but he wasn't sure if he liked her as more than friendship. Meanwhile, hakuryuu had realized that _he_ seemed to have feelings for Morgiana. This actually didn't surprise him much, he had felt something about her, even when he first met her. He had even confessed this to her a few months before, and she had seemed surprised, she told him she'd think about it. Hakuryuu was still waiting for a answer.

Ja'far pov

He and kougyoku were going out shopping, it was a hot, summer day. And kougyoku was excited. Ja'far enjoyed watching kougyoku, at first when they had met she thought she must have been pampered all her life, then he learned she had actually been born on the streets, then found by her brother and judar. They left for the market, every few minutes kougyoku would pause and point something out. When they got to the market she went a lot crazier, stopping every few _seconds._ Avenchaley Ja'far gave her some money and told her to meet him back here in half an hour. He knew this probably wasn't the smartest thing, but she would be fine… right?

Kougyoku pov

As she wandered from ship to shop looking at jewelry and thinking about what to buy, a group of boys came up to her, probably a year or so older. The leader seemed to have taken a fancy to her. "hey" he said, the other boys laughed "what's a cute little girl like you doing over here by yourself?" he asked, without waiting for a answer he said "how about _we_ be your escorts for today?" the other boys laughed again, it was an annoying, obnoxious laugh that kougyoku uh hated. She turned around and started walking away, head held high. The boys followed her "Where's the little princess going?" asked one of the boys. _I can take them to the meeting place and Ja'far will take care of them._ Kougyoku thought, she smirked. She went to the meeting place and saw Ja'far already there. She walked up to him and said "Ja'far, be a dear and make these idiots go away" Ja'far looked at them "have they touched you?" he asked "Yes" kougyoku said, this was true, on the way back the leader kept putting his arm over her shoulder and, once, before she shoved his hand away, across her chest. Ja'far went into assassin mode when she told him they had touched her. His eyes seemed to turn red and he glared hard at the boys, the boys were a little frightened, but their leader said "y-you wanna fight little boy?" Ja'far didn't answer instead he kicked the boy in the stomach, knocking him over, he then held a blade to his neck and told him "never come near us again, _ever._ " the boy nodded and Ja'far let him up. The boy growled then turned and walked off. Ja'far turned to kougyoku, who seemed surprised that he was _that_ protective of her. She thought it may be the right time to tell him how she felt… maybe… but, Ja'far grabbed her hand and started taking her home. She sighed. _I guess I can't tell him yet._ When they got home they got in bed together. Ever since the night kougyoku first asked for him to sleep with her he had done it every night. They drifted off to sleep together...

Yeah… I'm gonna _definitely_ make them a couple. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^


	8. Love

Sorry if you ship Alibaba and morgiana but that ain't happening in this story! HakuMor forever! :3

Hakuryuu got up early the next morning and went to the guild hall. Only one other person was there… Morgiana. She looked at him and blushed. But then, she walked over to him. Before Hakuryuu could say anything, she kissed him on the cheek and ran. Hakuryuu was shocked. _Did.. did Morgiana just..?_ He didn't know what to do. He sat down at one of the tables. He thought for about an hour or so before the guild members started coming in. Ja'far and kougyoku came, Ja'far spotted him and came over, kougyoku followed "Hakuryuu wanna go on a job with us?" he asked. Hakuryuu shook his head. "nah" he told them "I'll leave you two alone" he looked at kougyoku thinking _just tell him!_ Kougyoku understood what he was thinking and blushed. Hakuryuu watched the door for a couple minutes and saw alibaba, aladdin, and Morgiana come in. He waved at morgiana, who left her friends and came over. "morgiana" Hakuryuu said "will you come on a job with me?" he noticed it sounded more like a weird proposal than asking someone to do a job. But morgiana gave a little nod. She and Hakuryuu walked over to the request board. They picked a job where they had to destroy some bandits.

They left town, it was only a couple days travel to the spot where the bandits were. On the way Hakuryuu and morgiana didn't talk much, Hakuryuu would sometimes find morgiana staring at him, when he saw her looking at him she'd blush and turn away. When they reached the spot they asked one of the caravans going down that route if they could come with them to look for bandits. The people in the caravan were thrilled. Almost immediately after they left they were attacked. _These guys are idiots. Someone could be sent back to get help and they could be captured in a couple of minutes_. Hakuryuu thought. He trapped most of the bandits in his wooden cages, morgiana attacked the rest. She was a beautiful whirl of red and white. Going from one place to another, kicking any of the bandits who got in her way. After they had done that they got them tied up and brought them to town.

In the weeks that followed they took on more jobs together. Until finally morgiana considered herself Hakuryuu's girlfriend. She came to visit him regularly.

Kougyoku pov

Kougyoku had decided that she would confess to Ja'far. She took him to the park. Ja'far was confused. She took him a tree next to the pond where no one could see them. And she told him. "Ja'far I.. I love you!" she expected Ja'far to be shocked. Instead, he smiled at her "I wondered how long you were going to wait" then he pulled her close and kissed her. Kougyoku was surprised. She and Ja'far separated and she asked "You knew?" Ja'far nodded "I wanted to see how long it would take you" she blushed "well. Umm.. sorry I took so long.." she smiled awkwardly. Ja'far laughed. Kougyoku loved his laugh. It was a nice, honest laugh. They walked home together, holding hands.

Back to hakuryuu

Hakuryuu was surprised to hear that kougyoku had confessed. But he was glad. She had been worrying over it for way to long. He and Morgiana were very close already, and Hakuryuu noticed alibaba was a little jealous, but he ignored it.

2 years later (they are sixteen and the fairy tail anime starts now)

One day natsu came back with a girl named lucy. Apparently he had met her while looking for igneel. She seemed like a nice girl. Recently, Hakuryuu moved out of the house, so now it was Ja'far and kougyoku's. He and morgiana moved in together. And Hakuryuu discovered that they were next door neighbors of lucy. He looked out the window one day and saw lucy sitting on her couch, she glanced up and saw him. He waved. She waved back. Hakuryuu decided to take something over to her. Morgiana baked some cupcakes for her. They walked over together and were about to knock in lucy's door when natsu and happy ran out at top speed. Lucy came out behind them in a towel, yelling. She looked over at Hakuryuu and morgiana, surprised. Then she looked down at her towel. "ahhh!" she said "one second!" she slammed the door. A few minutes later she came out, this time with clothes. She invited them in a a morgiana gave her the cupcakes. "Wow! These are great" Lucy said after trying one "Thank you so much!" Morgiana nodded. Lucy was sitting on the couch next morgiana. And for some reason, had the sudden urge to play with her hair. "your hair is so pretty, Morgiana!" she said. Morgiana looked at her, confused. Then she looked at her hair. Lucy reached out and grabbed some of it. She started braiding. Morgiana wasn't sure what to do so she just let lucy play with her hair. After a few minutes hakuryuu told lucy they had to go home. "Oh okay' lucy said "come back anytime!" when they got back to they're apartment morgiana wouldn't stop touching her hair.

Morgiana couldn't sleep that night, she didn't know why, she put her head on Hakuryuu's chest, trying to get comfortable. Hakuryuu put his arm on her back, as if sensing she needed him. She relaxed at his touch. And soon drifted off to sleep.

Ja'far pov

He got up and got dressed in his robes. Kougyoku needed help dressing herself. She was terrible at putting on all her robes right, one day, when Ja'far didn't help her she went with half her clothes inside out. They decided to stay at home that day. Ja'far sat on the couch, reading. Kougyoku was texting erza, who she had become close friends with. After a while she got bored and sat down in Ja'far's lap. Ja'far kept reading and she avenchaley dozed off. She was woken by a knock on the door. Ja'far nudged her off him. He opened the door and someone threw a knife at him. He caught it. Kougyoku was on her feet. Several men in black came in. _Assassins_. Ja'far thought, annoyed. Ever since one of the fairy tail members let it slip that he was an ex assassin people kept trying to kill him. He quickly disposed of the three men. He went back and sat down next to kougyoku. But he felt too anxious to leave. _I can sort out those things master makarov gave to me._ He decided. Makarov gave him lots of work to keep the guild up and running. Ja'far left kougyoku and went to his office. He always felt most relaxed when working. Some of the other fairy tail members called him a workaholic. He didn't care. So what if he enjoyed work? Wouldn't it be better if everyone did?

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry about weird Ja'far and kougyoku ship, but I hope you liked it anyway!


	9. Vulcan

The next day, when Ja'far woke up, he was in the middle of writing a sentence. He looked down and saw he had done quite a lot of work. He thought back to the assassination attempt the day before, and thought, _it's too simple. Even a amateur assassin could do better._ Then he realized _wait.. what if they were just trying to distract me?_ He listened closely, and over the faint breathing of kougyoku, he could hear it. The noise he was listening for: _tick tick tick… a bomb!_ Ja'far thought. He looked around. After he couldn't find it he woke kougyoku up and rushed her outside. She tried to argue, since she was in just a short nightgown, but he got here outside, turned her around and told her "There's a bomb in there. Do not go back in" kougyoku looked at the house. She then gasped "My djinn!" she rushed inside. She went up to her bed and looked on I'll here he bedside table. She grabbed it, and was about to leave when she heard the ticks. She knew there was no time. She surrounded herself with water. The house exploded. She went flying out. Ja'far spotted her and caught her with his wires. Everyone nearby hurried over. Muttering amongst themselves. "I hope no one died…" Ja'far heard someone say, he let kougyoku down. She had some burns and cuts, and when he let her down, she grabbed her shoulder which appeared to be dislocated. A couple people spotted her and started crowding her. "Ja'far!" she yelled. Ja'far pushed the crowd away and helped kougyoku put her arm back into place. Then Ja'far spotted hakuryuu and Morgiana running over. "Are you two okay?" Morgiana asked, looking kougyoku over. Kougyoku nodded, shakily. A older man forced himself into the situation "Of course she's not okay! I'm a doctor!" he grinned "I can treat her" he reached our an arm to grab kougyoku, but Ja'far acted on instinct and killed the man. All the onlookers were shocked, they didn't expect the calm young man who seemed so gentle to _kill_ anyone. Ja'far picked up kougyoku, and the crowd parted, letting him leave. He went to the hospital with kougyoku, they received a lot of weird looks, kougyoku being all scratched up, and Ja'far being covered in blood. When they entered the hospital, the nurse thought they were both injured. But Ja'far assured her it was only kougyoku, they took her and found out that, not only had she dislocated her arm, she had broken it in a couple places. They put a cast on, and gave her back to Ja'far. They offered him a wheelchair for her, as she might be under a little shock from the explosion. But he refused and carried her instead. He brought her too Hakuryuu and morgiana's house. They passed lucy on the way. She instantly stopped and asked them what happened. Ja'far's response was "Bomb" and he continued walking. Lucy just stared at him in shock. Morgiana let them in and lended kougyoku a dress. It felt weird seeing something other than her fancy robes on kougyoku. Morgiana helped do her hair and put her djinn in. She seemed a bit nervous after the explosion. She sat on the couch, her shoulder on Ja'far. Hakuryuu and morgiana left for the guild. Leaving them alone.

When at the guild, morgiana overheard mira telling lucy about romeo's father not coming back from a job. She offered to help lucy and natsu find romeo's father. They rode in a carriage. Natsu was very motion sick. The moment it stopped he was on his feet. They looked out the doors. They were in the snowy mountains. Morgiana heated herself up with her fire chains. She helped lucy a bit too. Who then summoned her clock and pulled morgiana inside. Lucy asked why macao would even come here. Natsu told her he was after a monster called a vulcan. Natsu and happy started yelling for macao. The. A vulcan jumped down and smashed the ground. It grabbed morgiana and lucy in the clock and ran off. Morgiana tried to kick the door open but lucy stopped her saying "don't do _anything!_ " She looked at lucy, confused. When they're in the cave, the vulcan does some sort of celebration dance. He comes up to them right as lucy's celestial spirit runs out of time. Before the vulcan can do anything, Natsu runs in. Yelling about macao. He then slips on ice. Hakuryuu comes in after him and is a able to stay on his feet. He tries to summon plants but it's too cold. Natsu asked where macao is, he then stupidly follows the vulcan to a hole in the wall, and the vulcan easily kicks him out. The vulcan then began singing "No like man! Only woman!" Lucy summoned Taurus. He said "What a nice body you have lucy!" then he saw morgiana "Oooh! She has a nice one too!" then he and the vulcan started arguing. Avenchaley, Taurus attacked the vulcan. The vulcan dodged. Taurus was then kicked by natsu. Hakuryuu sent his wooden dragon over. It hit the vulcan. The vulcan then tried to crush natsu, who held up a arm and stopped it. He kicked the vulcan away. The vulcan came running back towards him. He kicked him in the stomach with fire. Hakuryuu sent his dragon at the same time. The vulcan hit the ceiling, then landed on his feet. Sending a huge icy wind back at them. When they could see the vulcan again he had Taurus's axe. He tried cutting natsu, who dodged a few times and slipped. He was about to get cut in half when morgiana appeared in front the of him and easily caught the axe. Natsu then got up and grabbed the axe, pushing morgiana away. Lucy was trying to tell Taurus to go back. Natsu burned the axe. And ate what melted off. He spit little balls at the vulcan. Be then did his "fire dragon iron fist" (I'm watching the anime while writing this and that's what it sounded like) and hit the vulcan into the wall. The vulcan then transformed into… macao! Morgiana bandaged him up. And he woke up. He told them he had beaten 19 of them. Hakuryuu looked at him, thinking. _He doesn't look that strong. But I guess he is._

When they got back they spotted romeo sitting on some stairs, crying. Natsu yelled at him and he looked over. He jumped on his dad. He hugged him, crying. They both apologized to each other. The others started walking away. Romeo yelled at them "Natsu! Happy! Thank you! Lucy! Thank you!" he didn't know morgiana and hakuryuu's names so he yelled "Pink haired girl! Scar boy! Thank you too!"

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a long time I was being lazy and not rewatching fairy tail. So I'm not completely sure if I'm going to continue this. I may or may not just drop it for now and come back another time. Because I'm mainly working on a hxh fanfic called magicians heart. And I try to update that daily. I'm also working on a book on fictionpress called assasin's voice which I'm also trying to update daily. So I'm not sure. Anyway, see ya next time! (Or not. Idk)


End file.
